Lost Star
by thblwrsdghtr108
Summary: Y/N has given up, she's ready to take her life. But she has one last request: to make love to someone one last time. That's why she hires a male prostitute, Hoseok. Somehow he ends up falling for her and decides to help her.
1. Pretty Boy

"Can I touch you?" I say as I approach him. We're standing right in front of each other almost naked, in our underwears. His body is perfect, like a sculpture. I would never get myself somebody like that if I didn't pay for it. Like never.

"Of course" He smiles.

"I know, I just...wanna do this right"

"Okay" He smiles a little bit more serious.

"Touch me" He whispers, getting closer to me.

"Can I touch you?" He whispers again, after noticing that I didn't make a move.

He's standing just a few centimeters from me, his hands ready to hold me. He closes the gap one more time, now we can feel each other's breaths. His gaze is too much, staring at my eyes, looking for my permission. So, I give in to him. I nod my head slowly, almost imperceptible. But he gets it. His hands finds my waist pulling me even close, making our lips touch for a bare second. This only action flutters my heart. It's been a long time since I felt like this. He keeps staring at me waiting for something. My hands, somehow, finds his waist too, gently touching him. His skin is so soft under my fingers.

"You're so small" he says smirking.

"I hope it's okay" I murmur feeling intoxicated by his cologne, was too good.

"Yeah, you're cute" this time I smiled. I never thought it would be like this. Like it could be this soft.

"Is it always like this?" I ask.

"Like what?" he whispers while touching his forehead in mine.

"I don't know, soft?"

He laughs quietly. "Depends"

"on what?"

"Of what the client wants"

I see. It's just a job. Yeah, what the hell I was waiting for.  
I grab his waist more firmly, making our bodies touch. He lets out a breath that somehow, was too hot.

"I want you" I say.

He smirks. "I want you too"

"Wait" I say as get out of his grip, putting some distance between us. I didn't want some fake sex with fake words. I just wanted sex. For the last time. God knows I needed to feel desired, but no like this, not with fake words.

"You can't do that. You don't have to say that"

"what?" He's dumbfounded.

"You can't say that you want me, when I know, when I feel that you don't. Is not fair".

His stares at me, then he nods.

"Okay, it's fair. But I'm being sincere. You're beautiful and hot. I really want you" He gets closer again, pulling me in.

This action gets me breathless. Is he telling the true. I could believe it. But if I'm so desirable to him, why nobody else can see me? I shake the thought away and look to his eyes.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" He whispers, pressing his low body parts on me. He's was fucking hard.

"And that never happened, I swear. You got me hard just by looking at you in your underwear" He says squeezing my waist and I forget how to breathe.

"You don't know how long it takes for making me like this, it takes a lot. But you're already got me there. You're fucking hot".

I fight back a tear, cause he just said what I've been waiting for. For too long. I've been so lost and broken that I never had that. Someone feeling so attracted to me. Nobody ever said that to me.

I didn't know I end up saying the last phrase, until he says: "Then men are just too fucking blind. I mean, I swear this is not a part of my job. I don't have to say this things unless you ask me to".

"I guess you're doing a good job then, saying exactly what I need to hear without even knowing. You're good". I smile weakly.

He frowns. "Are you crying?" He asks.

"No" my voice almost betrays me.

"Look at me" He says holding my face with his bigs hands.

I look at him. My eyes watered. His was really concerned.

"You can cry if you want to"

I imagine how many times he have seen this. A woman so needy that cries while having sex.

"What are you like this?" He says softly.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, I just...you don't need to know that".

" I want to". He says quickly. "Come here".

He takes me to the bed. We lay on it, facing each other. I bet he never thought that his night would end up like this.

"Talk to me" He says,reaching for my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask, but I give him my hand. He holds close to his face.

"Tell me what are you feeling"

"Why would I do that? I didn't pay for it" I almost regret that I was treating him like just a object . But I was scared. I get mean when I'm scared.

"You paid me, so I can make you feel good, right?" I nod. "So I can do what you want, right?"I nod again waiting for him to get to the point. "Then tell me what you're feeling, cause I feel that you want that. Someone to listen to you".

This time I'm dumbfounded. How dare him!

"How dare you? You're just do whatever I want. I don't wanna talk"

He lets out a breath. "Then what you want?

"I...I want you to kiss me" He frowns, like his was thinking too much.

"Ah, sorry, we can't kiss right?"

"No, is not that. Is just, I have a personal rule, I don't kiss." He says looking at my eyes. Then he stares my lips, licking his own. "But fuck that, I really wanna kiss you."

With that he brings our bodies close, touching his lips on mine. Just touching not kissing. I kiss him and that was it took for him to kiss me passionately. His lips were so soft on my own, his tongue barely grazing my lower lip. He kept kissing me so chastely. He was torturing me. I needed it more. So I grab his face, sucking his lower lip, then licking afterwards. He moans, and the sound of it gave me butterflies. Suddenly, he pulls me close, deepening the kiss, his tongues reaching every spot in my mouth. His lips starting sucking my own, bitting them. The boy was hungry, he was very sincere about wanting me. But I guess he's this good cause it's his job.  
He separate cause we couldn't breathe anymore. Both breathless, we stay close, trying to breathe normally again.  
"God, it's been a long time since I kissed like that" He says.

"You don't really kiss? I mean, in your job?"

"I told you I don't. It's just too personal"

"You're like pretty woman"

He laughs out loud, and it was so cute that my heart missed a beat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty woman" He agrees I laugh, his smile was too captivating.

"You have a pretty smile" He smiles. "Beautiful eyes too, you know, your green eyes are very rare, did you know that?"

"Stop it..." I say, feeling my eyes getting watered again.

He frowns. "What's up with you not liking compliments?"He says softly touching my face.

"They are not real" I whisper.

"I'm telling you the truth. Listen". He puts my hand in his heart. Then he leans in and kissed me very slowly, torturing me again. I do it again, grabbing his lower lip and sucking on it. He moans again and squeeze my hand. His heart was beating so fast I could feel it. So I did it again, I deepen the kiss, stroking my tongue on his. His heart starts to beat fast again underneath my hand. I parted our lips and he has his eyes closed, waiting for me to kiss him again. I start to kiss his face, then I feel him smirking. I bite his jaw and he moans. I'm starting to get addicted to that sound. I go down, kissing his neck and I feel his body trembling. I start to feel a little more confident,nobody can't fake that. His heart is just beating so hard, that I'm almost concerned. But the way he was moaning, I thought I was doing good. He suddenly stops me, pulling me up again. He kisses me with so much passion that it takes every breath out of my lungs. We separate both breatheless again, and he says: "God, you're good. You don't know what you're doing to me. See what I mean?" He said looking to where my hands were. "You're fucking beautiful, your eyes and smile, and you're so hot, I mean, look at your body, and jesus the way you kiss me...I swear I never felt that, and I don't even know you, believe me, you're fucking attractive"

He said all of this with so many passion, looking in my eyes, and I believed. it felt so real.

Then I started to cry, like a looser. That was exactly what I wanted. What I need it. For so many years, after a confused illusional relationship that left me so broken. After loosing all my pride and self esteem. Feeling like it was my fault, that I was not good enough. That I could never be desired and wanted. I was so depressed and tired. I had given up. I just needed to feel love and desire one last time. That's why I searched for him. He was highly recommended for being exactly that, just good sex. But I never expected this. I never thought it would be so soft, gentle. That he would care. I only expected some good old wild sex. And that's it. But here I am, crying on his chest while he soothes me.  
"Shh, it's okay..." He whispers holding me close.

After crying too much for my liking, I decided to just do it already. That's why we are here though. I get out of his tight grip and get up to wash my face. I feel his eyes following me. When I'm back, facing the ceiling. I walk to the bed, and lay myself down quietly.

He has his eyes closed, so I take it as an advantage to get a good look on him. His expression was so calm, long eyes lashes and very dark. His hair was dark too, with a silky look that I bet it was so soft. It would give to him a younger look. His nose had a pretty shape, looking cute. His mouth was probably his most beautiful feature. Lips that look so soft, then I notice he had a small mole on his upper lip. It was hot and cute. My eyes went down to his broad chest, his collarbone tempting me to bite it. He had no hair in his chest, so his skin looked so soft, I was craving to touch him again. His hands were elegant but very manly, with veins popping out. He have such a gorgeous body, I thought to myself.

"Why don't you touch me then?" He say with a rusky voice. I realized I spoke that out loud again. I look up to him, but he still had his eyes closed.  
Slowly I touched his hair first, feeling it's softness. He hummed quietly. Then my fingers went down to his eyebrows following it's shape. I kept drawing a path in his nose, tracing his lips. Once in an while he hum quietly whenever I'd caress his skin. Then my fingers when down to his neck and chest, tracing his collarbones and his perceptible muscles. When I went down to his belly, he was breathing very hard. I was feeling proud that I was doing this to him. Slowly I trace the elastic of his underwear and sometimes tracing the skin underneath. At this point he's was grabbing the sheets tightly, having a lot trouble to breathe. his erection was almost ripping his underwear.

"What are you doing to me?" He moaned and I felt myself getting wet with that sight, of him squirming and horny.

"Can I touch i-"

"Please. Oh God, touch me!" He moaned again. He was also killing me.

I laid myself down, and start kissing his chest and neck. His hand was grabbing mine pulling it close to his erection. I fought back and held his hand down.

"Please" He whined while I was nibbling his collarbone.

"You're delicious" I whispered.

"So taste me more"

"I'm planning to"

"Oh God" He whispered "This is not fair, I was supposed to drive 'you' crazy, not the other way around"

I smiled at myself.

"I didn't ask for that, all I want is to make you feel good"

With that I grabbed his erection firmly with my hand. He groaned out loud, making myself wetter. I kept stroking slowly, in an torturing pace.

"Y/N, please, I need you, I want you, Please!" He begged and that almost made me come. How did he knew my name. Actually, my nickname.

"How do you know my name?" I stopped my actions making him whines.

"Your friend told my friend. They meet each other almost every week. It was her that gave you my number right? She told him about you, and he told me. but I only know your name, I don't like to know personal things. Now please, keep going" He moaned the last part and I felt bad for him. He was so fucking horny.  
I took off his underwear, throwing away somewhere in the bedroom. I went down to my knees next to him and grabbed his cock with one of my hands, stroking slowly.

"If you know my name, it's only fair if you tell me yours"

"Hoseok" He said quickly not even thinking about it. "I don't tell anyone, so please, I need you" He moaned.

"Ok, Hoseok" I say slowly feeling him twitching in my hand by hearing his name. "I want to make you come..." He catches his breath. "...In my mouth". He moaned out loud making me squeeze my thighs. Then I locked my lips on his cock, slowly putting inside my mouth, licking all the way, up and down.

"Oh my God" He moaned out loud. "I don't think I will last too much longer"

I hummed in his cock, making him groan. I kept on sucking him, his cock hitting the back of my throat. There's so much pre cum and saliva that all I can hear is the sloppy sound and his moans echoing in the room. When I felt him getting closer, I started to pump his cock with one of my hands and sucking its head.

"Oh Y/N, I'm coming" He moans out loud grabbing the sheets. While he comes in my mouth, and I take every bit of it, I look up to his face. His was so hot, glowing with sweat, biting his lips, eyes closed. I almost came with that view.

After he finishes it, I lay next to him, waiting for his breath to come back to normal. When he's calmed down again, he turns to me.

"You killed me. How am I supposed to fuck you now?" The way he said that gave me butterflies.

"You don't have to. All I wanted it was this. To make you feel good".

He smiled lazily pulling me close and cuddling me in.

"I never say this, but can you stay?" He murmured in my head.

I look up to him and he stares me back with weary eyes. I've worn him out, I smile to myself.

"What?" He smiled back.

"Nothing. Hm, I have to go, I didn't pay for the whole night"

"You don't have to pay me, to be fair I should pay you" He jokes, I smiled a little bit.

"No, it's okay, and I didn't pay for the room too. Just a couple of hours"

"No, you don't have to worry about that. the owner is my friend. he will let us stay tonight".

"I don't know, Hoseok"

He smiles. "I love how you say my name"

Then he stares me down.

"what?" I say with my voice shaken.

"I wanna make your moan my name"

That catches my breath. His staring is so intense, making me hot. "I wanna fuck you so bad" He whispers while nibbling my earlobe. "But I'm too fucking tired"  
And I laugh.

"It's okay, maybe some other time"

"It will be a next time?" he smiles cutely.

"I don't know, maybe" I smiled back.

"okay" He says and I noticed that he's very sleepy.

"Do you wanna sleep?"

"Yeah, come here" He says , turning me in my position making me his little spoon.

"I hate spooning" he says quietly, breathing in my neck. "but you're so small and smells so good. It can actually be nice".

He passes out sleeping after a minute, he's quietly breathing in my neck, with his arms around me, holding me so close like to prevent me to run away. I wish I could, but this was so nice. I felt safe. After some minutes, I fell sleep.


	2. Crescent Moon Eyes

I dreamed of him. Kissing my lips, my face, my neck. It was blissful, like I was in paradise. His lips were so soft and caring. Slowly, his lips went down to my neck, leaving a trail of pecks, making my heart flutter. It was when he bit my neck that I realized that I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes to see him concentrated with his tasks, kissing every part of my neck and collarbone.

"Good morning, Y/N" He sang whispering.

I was speechless. He was so beautiful, with his hair all messed up from sleeping, his cute face and eyes swollen. Still, he was really beautiful.

I hummed in pleasure when I felt his body against mine. His erection grazing my thigh very slowly.

"You didn't let me do my job last night, so let me appreciate you" He said, putting the weight of his body on me, making me open my legs for him to fit between them.

"You're delicious too, babe" He whisper in my ear making me lose my senses. "And I like what you're wearing" He giggled. Shit. I forgot to take his shirt off.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling cold, and to find out he was sleeping on the other side of the bed on top of the covers, holding my hand. He was too cute, sleeping soundly, that I couldn't wake him up. So I stole his shirt from the floor, and I thought that I could put back on the morning, cause I always wake up early. But I slept through. I didn't want him to think that I was trying to become close to him, or something like that. The whole situation was a mess.

"I'm sorry, I'll give it back" I murmur.

"No, I'm not asking that" He gently smiled. "You look cute"

Suddenly I felt my cheeks burn, he was looking me like that again, so intense. He smiled at that, then kissed my cheeks.

"God, you're so fucking cute, I wanna eat you"

He said with a rusky voice, making me melt under his eyes.

"I really want to tho" He said looking me down.

"Oh" I realized what he was talking about.

He smirk. He started to kiss my body again, every spot leaving a hot trail with his lips. He pushed my shirt, actually his shirt, until it reached the top of my breasts. Then he looked at me, with very dark eyes and licked his lips.

"Can I..?" He trailed off.

I nodded feeling my body shaking.

He licked his lips again staring down at me and then, he kissed one of my breasts, very lightly. He kept kissing them around the nipples, driving me crazy. I couldn't control my body, it was trembling under his actions. Then slowly he licked one of my nipples, making me moan soundly. I felt his smirk in my skin. I closed my eyes as he kissed it again with more pressure. His hand reached out to mine and we intertwined our fingers.

"Do you want more?" He said with his husky voice.

"Yes, please Hoseok…"I moaned.

He groaned when I moaned his name. So he put his thigh between my legs making me grinding on him. He groaned again when he felt how wet I was.

He continued with his actions, kissing, licking and biting my nipples until I almost came grinding in his legs. I whined when he stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I want you to come in my mouth, babe" He said staring into my eyes intensely.

Suddenly he touched me right there and moaned feeling how wet I was. I was breathless waiting for the next move. He went down and took off my underwear. On his knees, he stared at me, all flushed and horny. When I started to feeling insecure, I tried to close my legs, but he stopped me.

"You're so fucking perfect" He breathed out.

That felt so sincere and the way he was looking at me, somehow, it warmed my heart. After a long time, I felt desirable. Lord knows how long I blamed myself for not looking good enough for guys. I even had a average nice body,but nobody made me feel like that, like I was the most gorgeous woman in the world. The other guys I've been with always make me feel used, like I was just something to pleasure them. They didn't want to tell me that I was beautiful or hot, they just wanted to fuck and that's it. I had nothing special about me.

"Are you ok?" He asked cause I spaced out.

"Yeah, I just….I need you, Hoseok" I whispered.

He groaned again, making my belly flutter. Then he went down and did his magic. It was the best oral sex I ever had in my entire life. No doubt. He knew where to lick it, when to speed it up, when to slow down. He knew everything, he was indeed profissional. He spent the whole time eating me like I was his best plate.

I came calling out his name, feeling him squeezing my hips with his fingers.

"You're hot" He giggled laying by my side.

"Stop saying these things" I say trying to catch my breath.

"It's the true" He giggles again turning around to face me.

We stayed like that a couple minutes, laying next to each other. I was trying to recover myself from what he just did, and thinking that nobody ever made me feel like that. The other guys I've been with were all disgusted with oral sex, so it was always awful or never happened.

"Hey, look at me" He said softly.

I turn around to face him as well. He had his eyes closed, lips swollen and bruised in a soft smile. I fought the urge to kiss him right then, I didn't know if I could do it. He put a arm around my waist bringing me close to him, making our bodies fitting perfectly. I rest my forehead on to his and he just nudge my nose. I smiled at that, I really never thought it would be like this.

"Can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

"1 year"

"What?" I ask confused.

"You were gonna ask me how long I've been doing this, right?"

"Yeah" I said apologetically.

He laughed softly.

"It's okay, I'm used to that question".

I stayed quiet after his answer for some minutes thinking about his work, until he put me out of my thoughts.

"It's a temporary job, actually. And I only work with some kind of people" He laughed.

"What kind of people?" I asked.

"Special ones" He said smiling.

I blushed as I tried to hide my face, but his hand kept me in place.

"But really, it's kind of a special job. It's complicated" He said with a sad smile.

"I can't help but thinking that this is not what I was expecting". I said point at us with my hand.

"What did you expected?" He said staring into my eyes making my heart skip a beat.

"Hm, I don't know...err...just sex" I said feeling ashamed.

He laughed softly again, I was getting addicted to that sound.

"Well, this is just sex, but with more passion, I guess"

I nodded.

"Like we have some kind of connection"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"This is different you know?" He says. " I never had this, in this job, I mean"

"Really?" I said again.

"Yeah, like never. It's always so automatic, sometimes I never talk to them, we just do it and that's it."

I stared at him. He was being so honest and it was so cute. His voice was sweet like I could hear him talking all day.

"Sorry, I'm talking too much, this never happened, I swear" He laughed.

"No, please continue, I don't mind" I really wanted to know more about him.

He lean out, giving some space between and started to telling his story. How he was a dancer, that works in a nightclub.

"Not in a sexy way" He said laughing. "More like a performer, sometime I rap, sometimes I sing, depends on what my boss wants".

He said he was pretty good, but the club didn't pay much. And he need the money. He used to live with his sister, but she got sick and was in the hospital with a very rare disease. He said that she needs a treatment that they couldn't afford it, so he tried to get a better job, but he didn't have much of choice. He asked for his boss to get a raise, but she denied. Actually, she end up offering this job, cause they were needing a man. So he took it, cause his sister needed the treatment as soon as possible. His boss said that it was a temporary job, that he only would have to go out with some people.

"'Special clients', she said. Anyway, I shouldn't be telling you all of this".

"How can you do it?" I asked surprise with his history.

"The first time was very awkward, I couldn't get into the mood, was a disaster. Sometimes they just wanted sex, but most of the times they just needed someone to talk to. It's really a odd job." He laughed.

I noticed that while he was talking, he was being very different from what I saw. When it comes to sex, he was very serious and flirty, but right now, he was showing more of his personality. It was nice to see this side of him. He was a ball of sunshine, smiling big and laughing cutely. He kept talking about his life with so much passion that made me I smiled at his crescent moon eyes.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing" I blushed furiously.

"Tell me" He said grabbing my hand.

"You're cute" I blurted out then immediately hid my face. It made him laugh again, and being the reason of his cute laughter did things to my stomach. Suddenly I realized we were still naked, so I blushed even more. We were normally talking and it wasn't even weird. I, full of insecurities, didn't even noticed.

He pulled me close and grabbed my face with his hands.

"You're the cute one, Y/N"

I closed my eyes cause he was staring deep in my soul.

"Look at me, please"

I opened my eyes to find his pretty bright eyes staring at me again.

"I'm so glad you called me. Really. You're doing some things with me that I don't even understand" He said softly.

"I'm serious, you don't know what you're doing to me. I don't know why, I just feel like this. Like you're special"

The way he was talking was so sweet and sincere, I couldn't get my eyes off of him. I was feeling something too. Like he was different from anyone I ever met. Like I could trust him. But god knows how many times this happened. I tried to trust in people, but they would always let me down. He was making me feel so special, but I didn't know him. I was so sure that this was the end. But he was leaving me confused all over again.

I didn't know what to say, so I just rubbed my nose on his. He smiled. Then he looked right into my eyes and slowly close the gap between us. He kissed me softly, putting lips on mine. He kept kissing me with so much care that made my eyes teared. I could feel what his was talking about. I was feeling so loved and special. Nobody ever kissed me like that. He caressed my cheek, wiping the tears that was falling.

"Are you ok?" He ask when we parted our lips.

"Yeah, is just...you're good with this" I smiled weakly.

He kissed me again, this time with more pressure leaving both of us breathless.

"This good?" He asked out of breath.

"Yeah" I said.

"Y/N" He whispered.

"What" I said getting closer to him.

"I wanna make love to you"


End file.
